


Behind Closed Doors

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff. </p><p>Part 1 of 2... probably. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Katie can't help staring when Erin joins them for training. The cameras film for a long time, including a small amount of tea and note-taking, although Katie still can't hide her smile even when dancing with Anton. When he had admitted that he knew how much she had liked the show before, with Erin, he had flushed slightly and now, sat listening to Erin talk, she couldn't help but want to believe her. Everyone knew about Erin of course, the cameras and Anton, but she had not and, as a result, her smile was honest. The slight lift of Anton's hips as Erin trailed her hand around him had brought a slight laugh from her, it had been a little obvious how he used to feel for Erin, how he did still feel, and she wasn't jealous, more... amused. She had, at first, wondered how he could handle not being chosen, not having been her first choice for a husband and now she knew, he had done it before. Erin's smile was genuine however and, even as they watched the cameras leave, Erin's hand was warm on her back. Silence had fallen as the doors closed and Katie found herself laughing a little. 

"Well, I don't think any of us will not be caught out by this one..."

"I saw the eyeline Derham..."

Anton's laughing, his nudge at her shoulder light and teasing. 

"Says the man who couldn't stop staring at his partner's bottom?"

Erin's voice is light but she smirks at the mutual blush it brings. 

"Honestly, who cares if people think they know... we know the truth."

Katie stays silent now, silent enough that Anton looks at her, sensing something, then Erin begins to smile, her hand trailing slowly down Katie's back. 

"We are alone..."


End file.
